Thorny Yellow Roses
by Crescence
Summary: So, this is another story of Akuno series. I know there has been many versions of it, but I can't help wanting to make one from my own perception. Rated for rather serious story, I guess. Please enjoy! PS: Added characters here and there
1. A long, long time ago

Um, okay. So this is the second story I'll be uploading, and I'm planning on making quite a long story with this. I made this purely because I want to, so if other Akuno fanfic writers feel offended for making the story with the same base, I'm so sorry, please forgive me This first chapter is a prologue and might seem to be totally unrelated to the story, but I was trying to make a fresh opening for the story.

And, I made the first 2 chapters around 3 years ago, and the data has been missing ever since, and I've just found it again (more like, my friend found it for me in his forest of data *desktop*) So, well, thank you, friend! I haven't really re-checked it ever since, so if there's anything wrong or any critics or comments, please do, you're welcome! Even flamings are welcome!

I do not own any vocaloids, and the root of the story itself doesn't even belong to me, although the flow of the story is totally mine :) Best of regards to AkunoP-san, thank you for the wonderful songs!

.

.

.

The girl sat still in her place, in front of the fireplace. Her eyes are staring not at the fire, but somewhere deeper than that. She stared into the darkness beyond the fire, deep in her thought. She didn't even realize the door behind her creaking and her mother slipping into the room. Her mother, her very own story-teller, her Peter Pan who brought her to her own Neverland with stories about magic and fantasy. More than often she was so enthralled with the tales that she dreamed of them for days. She loved the stories her mother told, and more than anything she loved her mother who told her about them.

The mother walked to her daughter and sat in front of her. She saw that her daughter was dozing off again, thinking about something she could guess but would rather not to. She rocked her daughter gently, bringing her back to the world.

"Oh, sorry Mom, I didn't even realize you coming in," said the girl timidly. Her mother only smiled at her. "You shouldn't doze off so often, your father will blame me for giving you weird ideas, or so he said, by telling you stories".

The girl protested, "But I love your stories, Mom, they're wonderful! He should've known better."

"Yes, I know, dear, and you don't know how happy I am to hear that from you."

"I love you, Mom."

"And I love you too, girl."

There was a long pause, and the only noise heard was only a faint crackling from the fireplace. The girl was not at all happy with her father's remark about the stories she loved so much, while her mother was wondering about what to come. She could figure that her daughter would like to hear another story, so she was thinking of what tale to tell to her daughter. The night was still long, and her daughter didn't seem sleepy enough to go to bed without a story or two. She straightened herself and tidied the plait of her long skirt. Then she noticed that her daughter was eyeing her with the eyes she knew all too well.

"Please, Mom?" She pleaded, her voice sounded a little bit desperate.

Oh, how she hated it when her daughter started pushing her. She knew her daughter wouldn't give in so easily, and although she wouldn't admit it openly, she really enjoyed telling stories to her daughter.

"No, Lulu, not now," she paused. She then sighed and smiled playfully, "Not until you brush your teeth and change into your pajamas. Come on, hurry up, I'll be waiting here."

Lu was too pleased to object. She nodded enthusiastically and dashed off toward the door. She stopped just before opening the door and turned around.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm not telling Dad," Lu said with a hint of mischief in her tone.

Her mother winked at her and replied, "You'd better not."

Feeling satisfied, Lulu continued her way outside the cozy room. The mother, now alone in the room, just poked in some more logs into the fireplace to keep the fire on. She had nothing to do while waiting for her daughter, so she just sat on her chair again. She liked story-telling; in fact it was her dream to be a story-teller. Her daughter made that dream come true, and she was grateful for it. She considered herself quite a good story-teller, although she often found difficulty in starting her story.

Yes, starting her story. She didn't know about other story-tellers, but to her starting a story needed a lot of effort. She always got stuck in finding the right, the _best_ words to start her story. It was hard for her to express everything in words. That's why she preferred being a story-teller to a writer. There was one time when Lulu asked her why she even wanted to become a story-teller. She simply answered that she had to, that there was a story that she wanted the world to know, and that she _didn't want to forget._ That time, the young girl didn't understand. But it was still years later when she finally fully understand her mother's words. As for the mother, by the time Lulu returned to the room, she had decided on a story to tell---that very story she had wanted to tell for a long time. It had been so long since she last heard the story or spoke of it, but it didn't matter; she knew it all by heart. She waited until her daughter had scrambled back onto her chair.

"So, what kind of story are you going to tell me?" Lu asked eagerly.

The mother considered her answer carefully. "Well, it's a kind of story you'll remember for as long as you're alive. Does that sound good?"

"That means it's gonna be a very interesting one! Oh I can't wait!" Lulu squealed happily while clapping her hands together.

"Now sit there quietly," she paused, inhaled slowly, and started her story. "A long, long time ago, in a certain place, there was a treacherous kingdom…"

"_Tree-chew-rose_?"

"_Treacherous_. It means the kingdom is very bad. May I continue?". Lu nodded. "There was an evil kingdom. The ruler was a very mean young girl---a cute, little princess of only age fourteen!"

"Wow, she's just my age!"

She ignored Lulu's comment and carried on. "People of the kingdom dared not anger her, for they fear her wrath upon them…"

"Why? But, she's just a little girl! Why did…"

"Lulu-_san_, if you don't stop cutting in every single line, no more story for tonight. Do you understand?" The mother said angrily.

Lulu shrugged and whispered "Oops, sorry…" softly, while blushing a little. She knew it was annoying, to be interrupted while telling stories, but she really didn't intend to do so. She adjusted her seat and sat quietly, determined not to say a word until her mother finished her story.

Her mother sighed and stayed silent. Once she was sure Lulu wouldn't interfere, she closed her eyes and continued her story.

"Yes, she was truly the daughter of evil…"

.

.

.

So, that's the first chapter. I'm happy if you enjoyed it. I'll tr my best to continue writing, although I don't know how long it'll take me to finish the whole story ^^;

Again, comments and critiques and ratings and flamings and icings, anything is welcome! *spread hands*


	2. Rin: and One became Two

Second chapter! Yup, was made just some days after the first one, around three years ago. I wonder if I'll write the continuation of this... What do you think?

Disclaimer, as always, Vocaloids are not mine, et cetera :) Thanks to AkunoP-san for the wonderful song!

.

.

.

"Did you not hear me clear enough?"

A girl was sitting on a gorgeous throne. Her clear blue eyes narrowed, showing that she was really annoyed at the moment. She crossed her legs and waited for an answer, but the person kneeling before her stayed silent. A young maid she is, who apparently had just started working in the castle recently. She wasn't trying to be rude to the girl on the throne, but she was trembling so much that she dared not open her mouth, afraid that she'd anger the girl more than now. But she found out a moment too late that staying silent was not a good choice either.

"Do you think I'll spare you if you just stay silent? I was only asking why you didn't come right away at my order". No answer. "Or perhaps you have some problems with your… senses?"

"N-No, I mean… Forgive me…"

"Not only you failed to come at my call, you dared to not answer my question and stayed silent, thus failed in following my orders. Do you think you'll just get away with an apology?" The girl snorted, as if she'd said a very obvious thing. It was obvious, of course, to her. "Take her away. And make sure she won't into my sight ever again."

The maid knew that it was over for her. She burst into tears and dragged herself forward, only to be pulled back by the guards on her left and right, and pulled toward the wooden door, which lead into the castle dungeon.

"Milady, I beg your forgiveness… Please, oh, Your Excellency!"

Ignoring the maid's pleas, the girl of royalty simply sat silently on her throne, frowning deeply. As the maid got dragged further and further out the corridor, her pleas became more and more desperate, until it sounded no more than wailings. If it was just anybody, surely such wailings would bring enough pity to their heart to just let the poor maid off, but thing were always different in the Princess' presence.

She was Kagamine Rin, the Princess and absolute ruler of the Kingdom of Sun. To say that she had a stone heart was an understatement. She was not only a ruler, but also the rule itself. No one opposed her, for those who did were severely punished. She was only fourteen, but age meant nothing to her. She had seen things girls of her age weren't supposed to see, and survived countless nights even adults wouldn't be able to. As evil as people called her, they all knew that she became a princess not only for her luck. She indeed had the power and talent to be the rightful heir of the Sun.

Rin stood up and exited the throne room, back into her chamber. Her dark yellow dress flowed elegantly behind her, the golden rose decorating her dress waving slightly every step she took. The golden rose, the symbol of royalty, she reminded herself, and the only bearer of the rose is none other than herself. She had power, and she finally had the freedom she had always wished for. Her mind drifted to her childhood memories, which felt so far. To the happy times she spent with her only family, the sadness of separation, the suffering…  
She shook her head, pulling herself back into the present. Those times had passed, and she had promised not to let her past be involved with her present. Yes, she had to be strong, so that no one would look down upon her anymore. And then she would create a country where she could call home. That was her dream, _their_ dream, and to make it come true, she would even be demon. She already was quite close to being a demon after all, she thought to herself.

Back in her room, she heaved herself onto her big, fancy bed. She didn't really need such enormous bed, but she never actually commented about that. It was not really important after all. She had put another servant to jail, and although she didn't regret what she did, she would have no more servants for days to come. Maybe she was at fault too, she thought, but she definitely would not have a servant she couldn't have faith in. People might call that selfishness, but she knew better. She was the Princess, was it wrong for her to have at least one servant she could fully believe in? Feeling tired and grumpy, she fell asleep and dreamt of two little kids running around in a flower field.

She woke up from the strange dream feeling better than yesterday. She had slept wearing her dress, so she had to change into a new one. She opened her mouth and was just about to call out to her maid, only to remember that she had lost her last personal maid just the day before. Sighing, she took of her dress and went into her dressing room. She didn't have that many dresses from the beginning, so she wasted no time in picking a dress to wear. She picked a black dress with golden frills, a color matching with her yellowish golden hair. She put on the golden rose brooch in front of her neck, and the white ribbon she always wore everyday. She stood in front of the large mirror, and feeling satisfied with her appearance, and walked out of the dressing room. She left her crumpled dress in the corner of her room, leaving it for later to take care of, and exited her room.

It was early in the morning, and sunlight was creeping ever so slowly up the horizon. The corridor empty, dark corridor gave her a hollow feeling she didn't quite like. Torches were hanged along the wall, giving a dim and lonely lighting along it. She strode faster, eager to leave the corridor. She had to act strong in front of everyone, but the truth was she didn't really like to feel alone, although of course she would never admit it in front of anyone. She was not made to be alone after all; she had never been alone, even since she was born, if not for those stupid adults that should've known better.

She entered the throne room, blinking her eyes a couple of times to adjust to the sudden light. The throne room was surrounded by enormous, decorated windows, so it was brighter there than any other places in the Palace. She absent-mindedly walked across the room toward her throne. Her dress fluttered slightly behind her, giving her a Princess-like elegance. It was not important for her, since people never care about her appearance. She was _feared_ after all, what kind of idiot would care to look if the much feared demon was a cute little girl or even an old granny? But of course she did, she was a girl after all, and every girl wanted to be called cute. But who did she expect to call her cute? She bit her tongue and immediately kicked such thought outside her mind. Sitting on her throne, she eyed the whole room; the ministers kneeling before her humbly, servants hurriedly finishing their business in the room and half running outside the room. No one there was actually there because they wanted too, they're all stuck with the Princess because they _had to_, and she knew it. They were all her pawns, and although she would never call them comrades, she needed them to be there.

_Even I am not here because I want to, _she silently thought.

Besides, things were tedious enough even with them around, going in and out the room, occasionally asking her questions, and she wouldn't want to imagine what she would do without them at least giving her something to think about. She spent a whole day sitting, answering questions from the ministers reluctantly, and returning back to her chamber when the sun went down, only to repeat the same procession the following days for years. True, she would sometimes demand some things, anything of her liking, to be brought to her, and some people gave her many precious things to keep her wrath away from them, but that too didn't give much excitement. In the end, those things would just become unused and untouched, sitting in the storage room until they're eaten by dust and age.

She didn't need things, she almost screamed to herself, screw all those useless things, screw you for thinking those rubbish would be able to save your life, _screw this world!_ She needed someone who could understand her; she needed the mirror, her own reflection separated from her years ago. Again, she shook such thought outside her mind.  
_Aah, I wonder what he's doing. Would we ever meet again, and even if we meet, will he still be the same? Will he still remember me…? Will he see me as the same person as before? _ She didn't even bother answering those questions; false hopes wouldn't bring anything good.

Just as she was deep in her thought, a young man came to her. Her counselor, the man she believed most out of everyone in the Palace. He stood right beside her, lowered his face right beside her ears and whispered something in low voice. His feature, framed with long violet hair tied high behind his head, was pleasant to her. If they were born on a much nicer world, she thought, they might have be good friends, or even brother and sister.

"Princess, I am fully aware that you had dismissed your personal servant yesterday, may I inquire some explanation for that?" he asked, frowning deeply. His eyes didn't seem at all inquiring, as if he didn't expect her to answer his question.

"Gaku, I don't need personal servant or maid, I can take care of myself just fine, thank you," Rin answered him, rolling her eyes slightly. She had had this very same conversation before, and she could guess what he would say next.

"As much as I am displeased with this, let us let this pass; there's no need to bother ourselves with something that has passed after all. But Princess, I assure you that having a personal servant won't kill you," He smiled wearily and continued, "So I have searched for someone who could befit you, and I found him in the city--- Yes, Princess, indeed I found him so soon; you seem surprised I see. Of course I myself was quite surprised. He came to me asking about you and immediately accepted the job without any second thought. Surely you will get along with him just well," he ended his speech with a chuckle, and Rin wide-eyed.

What kind of idiot would voluntarily work under the Princess, moreover as her personal servant? He must be a very depressed person, or just extremely stupid, she thought. He could even be scheming something to throw her out of her throne, as some people would definitely wished. Of course she had to keep a little bit of faith to the newcomer; Her counselor had good eyes and she would definitely have faith if he did.  
She figured as much that Gakupo would find her another servant sooner or later, but she never expected him to find one so soon. He's getting better at this 'servant-hunting', apparently. Anyway once Gakupo has made up his mind, even she would not bother to argue with him. He was the only one who actually treated her quite human, and she appreciated him for that. She just sat there silently, accepting her fate of getting another personal servant. She wondered how long this one would last; probably not so long.

"Well, Princess, I think you should let him into your presence, or are you intending on making him wait a whole day?"

Rin sighed. There's no escaping this, not anymore. "Okay, suit yourself, just let him in and finish the bothersome formalities quick."

The door creaked open. A young man paced slowly into the room, toward the Princess. His shoulder-length golden hair was tied neatly behind his head, and his eyes were clear blue. He smiled cheerfully at her; he had a very gentle expression. But that was not what made the Princess speechless. In fact she was beyond speechless; she couldn't even believe her eyes. She stared at him, mouth wide open, one of his hands cupping her mouth and the other one pointing at her new servant with trembling finger. It was him, there's no mistaking it; she would _never_ misrecognize her own mirror image.

It was him, her twin brother, whom she dreamt of everyday, now standing before her.

"Len!?"

.

.

.

End of the second chapter. How was it? Comments and reviews welcome, as always, please just flood everything xD

See ya around! *probably*


	3. Len: At Your Service

Finally managed to continue this _ I wonder if it will all be shorter and shorter as the story goes on... Uu, my writing skill is depreciating orz

I'm sorry for the not-so-decent writing, despite the super-long time taken to start this m(_ _ )m

Disclaimer. I do not own the characters and the song, et cetera (As if you didn't know that xD oh well)

.

.

.

"Rin-sama, pleased to meet you. I'll be your private servant from now on, please tell me anything-"

The young man hadn't even finished his line when the princess jumped towards him. Watched by every people in the hall, Rin leapt into Len's arms, half-crushing him under her weight. Len was quite prepared for that, and catching her in quite a refined way, he set her down in front of him and tidied her dress for her and gave a small chuckle.

"You haven't changed at all, Rin. It's been a long time"

"Len, is it really you? Am I not dreaming, are you really my brother Len?"

Len couldn't help but smiling wider, seeing his sister looking at him with teary eyes. He, too, had very much missed her. Separated from a very small age, he could barely remember her features. But the moment he entered the hall, seeing her sitting on the throne, it all came back to him. Her flowing golden hair, the ribbon neatly tied above her head, clear blue eyes that perfectly reflected his own, overflowing energy that had always put them into trouble when they were small… How could he ever forget them all?

It all wasn't a coincidence that Gaku-san found him in the city. He had deliberately come to the city, knowing that he would definitely be able to find her sister here. He knew that Rin was in the castle, and that he wouldn't be able to meet her so easily. That's why he came in as a servant, that's the only way he could be at her side. That's the least he could do for her, after all those time.

"Len, where has you been all these time? I missed you a lot I thought we'd never meet again!"

"I'm sorry, Rin, a lot of things happened," and he continued in a lower tone, "Let's talk about that later. Everyone's watching."

Rin seemed a little bit flustered, but it didn't take long for her to regain her cool. She tensed up, stood up straight, and calmly walked towards her throne. Her heart was still beating fast, but it was not because she was embarrassed showing her true self for one second in front of everyone there. It was much simpler, it was because she was too happy to see her brother there; The brother she had missed so much, whom she had dreamt of every single night.

_This is bad,_ she cursed herself, _Calm yourself down, people are around. What do you think you're doing, being all weak and crybaby like that - do you want them to laugh at you?_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

And another deep breath.

And another.

Regaining her composure, she turned round elegantly and faced the whole audience. Her usual sternness was back, and any trace of smile disappeared from her face.

"Very well, then. From today on you, Kagamine Len, be my personal servant. Make good use of yourself, I'm expecting a lot from you."

After a short pause, she added, "So, we'll have lots of time to… get to know more about each other, huh?"

And Len couldn't help but to smile at that statement. Yes, they will have a lot of time to get to know more about each other indeed - although that might not be enough to fill in for the ten years they've missed. The way Rin took control of the situation surprised him; that was a side of her he had never seen before. Ten years was not a short time after all, people do change after all those time. He understood that, and he was ready to accept the fact. It didn't really matter to him after all, since they were a part of each other. He was Kagamine Len, the one person in the world that could understand his sister the most.

And he saw it; deep down beyond those stony cold eyes, the very same clearness and strength of the old days, when they were as free as the wind. That was more than enough for him, at least for now.

"You may all go back to your work. Len, come."

The queen turned around and walked back to her chamber, followed closely by her Servant. The people returned back to their own work, quick whispering and chattering can be heard in the hall.

No one said a word regarding the boy, for deep down they all knew that he was the right Servant of Evil.

.

.

.

So that's it for now. Please do comment and tell me your opinion ^_^ See you again soon (hopefully)!


End file.
